It's our Sunshine Cove
by TaintedWolf
Summary: [Dedicated to Sunshine Cove] It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Kyo's rice ball was rapidly nearing his mouth while Tohru's eyes once again widened in alarm and she opened her mouth, ready to shout out a warning... [Complete]


**Title**: It's Our Sunshine Cove

**Author**: TaintedWolf

**Fandom**: Fruits Basket

**Pairing**: None, purely friendship

**Rating**: K

**Status**: Complete

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket. I never have and I never will, now excuse me while I go drown my sorrows in a tub of

**A/N:** Dedicated to the wonderful Sunshine Cove, who has given me tremendous support in my early stages of writing, who has showered me with massive ego boosts that are seriously heaven to a novice writer, who has reviewed all of my Fruits Basket stories (even though there is only two :D) and have even put me on her Favourite Author's list! I am so honoured! So here is my wee present to you, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

**ne? -** Huh?

**Gomen nasai - **I'm very sorry

**baka neko - **stupid cat

**nezumi - **rat/damn rat

**ano - **Um

* * *

Tohru squealed happily as the soft sea waves lapped her bare feet, the cool liquid splashing against her toes. She could hear the soft crackling sounds of the waves breaking, smoothly flowing their way towards the shore and then disappearing into the sand, drifting out again in a never ending circle. She'd been at this for hours now. It was Shigure's idea for them all to go to the beach together (this had resulting in a shouting match by Yuki and Kyo, claiming that the perverted dog just wanted to see Tohru in a swimsuit) but Tohru had immediately warmed up to the idea, claiming that she hadn't been to the beach in years.

Much to Shigure's disappointment, Tohru had told him that she didn't own a swimsuit, so she made do with with a pair of denim shorts that fit her snugly and a plain white top which protected most of her upper body from sunburn.

She could feel their eyes on her, Kyo and Yuki that is (much to Shigure's dismay, Mitchan had stalked him down before he could leave the house, so he was too busy torturing her for amusement to come with them). She had pleaded for them to join in on the fun, but Yuki claimed that he'd rather sit back and watch her have fun instead, and Kyo had just given her a tiny, smile that showed her that he agreed with Yuki as well (though he would never admit it)

After a lot of convincing, she had reluctantly agreed, flicking off her sandals and feeling the silky sand beneath her feet, piping hot from the sun's rays. She had made her way down to the sea quickly - desperate to cool off small burning that was on her feet - and sighed in relief when is was subdued by the lukewarm water.

And that's the way she had been for over an hour. Occasionaly dropping to her knee's to cool off her thighs (and getting the bottom part of her shorts wet in the process, but she didn't mind) and flicking her hands through the water, sending droplets flashing into the air with a satisfying _SPLASH!_ and watching them sparkle majestically as they caught in the sunlight.

She hadn't laughed this much in a long time. She turned her head around, seeing Kyo lying back on a beach towel, sunning himself with his eyes closed and Yuki sitting up, his knee's drawn to his chest as he rested his arms on them, watching her with a small smile. She waved cheerily at him, and he waved back, signalling for her to come back.

She did so obediently, feeling the dry sand stick to her wet feet as she made her way to their position on one of the higher areas (away from the tide, Yuki claimed). Yuki smiled at her charmingly as she arrived, but she was too busy panting from the jog and the blistering heat to notice. She could feel a small bead of sweat making its way down the back of her neck, making her feel gross and sticky, so she was grateful when Yuki handed her a towel.

"I think it's time we opened up the fantastic picnic you made for us, ne? Honda-san?" he asked, his eyes holding the same adoration they always held when he talked to her.

Tohru (naive as she was, and hadn't noticed it) blinked in surprise. Was it lunchtime already? Just how long was she down there for?

She looked at her watch which lay beside her sandals on Yuki's beach towel (she didn't want to get it wet) and saw that it read 2:36pm. Her eyes widened in alarm and she hastily spit out an apology.

"G-gomen nasai, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun!" she cried, startling both of them by bowing repeatedly, muttering out a series of apologies.

This made Kyo sit up. "For what?" he wondered, completely bewildered by her behaviour. _I'm always confused around her_...

"For making you wait so long till lunch! Had I not been so selfish as to play in the water for so lo--"

"Honda-san," Yuki interrupted gently, cutting her off before her rambling could get any further off track. "It's fine, if we were truly starving we would not hesitate to have called you up sooner. Besides, we were still full up by that wonderful breakfast you made, ne, baka neko?"

Kyo's reaction was instantaneous. He sat up a little more, his face reddening from embarrassment and anger. He looked just about ready to beat the rat up, had the silver haired boy not of shifted his eyes in Tohru's direction, indicating for him to look there. He did so reluctantly, but instantly felt the anger wash away from him as she stared at him with those big blue eyes, pleading for reassurance.

"Aa," he replied, feeling slightly ill that he was agreeing with the nezumi.

Her eyes returned to their normal size and she sighed in relief. "That's good..." she murmured softly, making her way over to the picnic basket and plucking out a few rice balls. Kyo gingerly took one out of her hand and raised it to his lips.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Kyo's rice ball was rapidly nearing his mouth while Tohru's eyes once again widened in alarm and she opened her mouth, ready to shout out a warning.

"Kyo-kun! No! That's--"

GYAACK!

"--a leek one..."

* * *

Tohru sighed happily once more. She seemed to be doing it a lot today, but she had so much to be happy about!

_I have wonderful friends, who have treated me to such a fun day out..._she thought dreamily as she made her way through the rockpools.

After lunch, she had informed Yuki and Kyo that she was going to go exploring around the caved area near their picnic site. Yuki had nodded, claiming that he would come with her once he had finished packing up the remainder of their lunch. Kyo had made a grunting noise, which Tohru took to be an agreement.

_They're getting along so well now, ever since that incident..._Tohru halted her thoughts abruptly. This was their special day out! It wasn't time to get depressed about things that were in the past! She set her mouth into a determined line and her eyes narrowed in concentration as she jumped from one huge rock to another, carefully checking for damp spots that would make her slip.

She let out a whoop of happiness as she got further and further away from the picnic site. She was an expert at this now! She started singing Momiji's song in victory.

"Sunset on the mountain. Come out, come out, Momiji!" she sang confidently, her voice echoing through the cave walls as she entered deeper into the cove. She shifted her backpack from one shoulder to another, finding that the one that she was currently holding it on was growing numb.

But then it happened...

She shrieked, terrified as she set her foot down on a damp patch on a sharp rock, which was covered in slimy algae which she has not previously noticed, and it quickly made her rubber sandals slip, making her loose her footing and fall to the side awkwardly as she tried to cushion the fall with her arms.

What she hadn't noticed was that her petrified scream has echoed throughout the cave walls.

"Honda-san! HONDA-SAN!"

"Yo! TOHRU!"

She opened her eyes, which were previously shut in pain, to see Yuki and Kyo clambering over the rocks, rapidly making their way towards her.

"Over here!" she called out weakly, her voice weak as her throat tightened with oncoming tears.

Yuki and Kyo reached her in no time, gently kneeling down and picking her up slowly, trying not to damage any injuries she might of had. Yuki's eye's flicked over her body, checking for cuts and bruises.

"Can you walk alright, Honda-san?" he inquired, placing a hand on her arm comfortingly (sadly, with the curse he could do no more without turning into a rat).

Her mouth tightened again into a grim line, and she nodded determinedly, brushing their hands away as she steadied herself on her feet.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes downcast. "I got carried away..."

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. _Screw the curse_, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin against his, before--

_POOF!_

--he was in his cat form, Tohru cuddling him close.

Yuki soon followed in suit.

Tohru sniffed, cradling the animals to her chest as she coughed, a few tears leaking out.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" she asked rhetorically, laughing quietly as she sniffed again.

Yuki smiled. "I still enjoyed this day out with you, Honda-san." he murmured softly.

You could almost hear the smile in Kyo's voice. "I don't think it's one we'll be forgetting soon."

Tohru laughed, her eyes straying to the sunset. She gasped suddenly, her eyes lighting up as she placed the animals in one arm, using her free hand to point in the direction of the sunset.

"Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! Look!" she cried delightedly as they glanced over, spotting a beautiful summer sunset.

The sun was visibly moving closer and closer to the ground, the pinks and purples surrounding it blending together with golden and orange hues, creating the perfect picture.

"A place as beautiful as this deserves a name, Honda-san," Yuki hinted, poking her with a tiny rat hand.

She looked down to face him again. "Ano..."

"How about Sunshine Cove?" Kyo suggested, his voice muffled as his head was buried once again in Tohru's arm.

Tohru smiled brilliantly. "It's perfect." she breathed.

"It's our Sunshine Cove..."

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

**ne? -** Huh?

**Gomen nasai - **I'm very sorry

**baka neko - **stupid cat

**nezumi - **rat/damn rat

**ano - **Um

* * *

-sips coffee happily- I think that this turned out rather well.

Started: 21:06

Finished: 23:52

Reviews will be printed out and drooled over :D


End file.
